


Long Time No See, Please Wait For Me

by very_important_army



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mix and Match Era, Multi, Post-debut era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_important_army/pseuds/very_important_army
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby just wants to show his appreciation for his fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time No See, Please Wait For Me

“Jiwon-ah,” you call tentatively into the unusually quiet apartment. “Kim Bobby, are you home?”

No response.

_Strange,_ you muse. _Normally he would’ve come bounding out like an overexcited puppy._ You yawn, setting down your work bag, the late hour catching up to you.

Toeing off your work shoes and shrugging off your restricting blazer, you knead the tightness out of your shoulder muscles as you pad softly towards your shared bedroom. Pushing open the door gently, you’re met with the sight of a hoodie-clad back lying unmoving on the bed. You smile at the sight.

“Kimbab, I’m home,” you announce softly as you approach his curled up form and throw on your most comfortable pajamas. Bobby twitches almost imperceptibly at the sound of your voice. You drape your tired body over his, and he turns instinctively to hold you close to his chest. You lie in his warm embrace silently for a few moments, listening to each other’s hearts beat steadily. Bobby buries his face into the crook of your neck, and you suddenly feel warm droplets on your collarbone.

 Hey, are you crying?” you ask in alarm. Bobby doesn’t answer, choosing merely to burrow into your neck further, sniffling lightly.

“Kim Jiwon!” you exclaim worriedly, craning your neck to look at him. You lift your hand to comb through his fluffy mess of curls, petting his hair softly. “What’s wrong?”

A sheet of paper in Bobby’s hand filled with colorful letters and drawings catches your eye. He watches as you carefully extract it from his unresisting hand, smoothing out the wrinkles. _Fan letters._

You can’t help it; you laugh incredulously. “Is this why you’re crying?” You ask him, a smile relaxing your previously worried features.

Bobby flushes, tugging back the paper. “It’s just really amazing, alright?” He pouts, voice hoarse from tears and disuse. “I’m really thankful,” he continues, sniffling, “and so happy.” Rearranging your intertwined limbs, he holds you so that your back is pulled against his chest and his chin rests on top of your head, holding the fan letter in front of both of you. “I guess this is what drives me to be a better artist,” he finishes, mumbling thickly into your hair.

You thumb the words “ _Bobby-oppa, hwaiting!”_ softly, tracing the indent of the handwritten words with your fingertips. Your lips curl into a small smile, and you turn around in your boyfriend’s arms to face him. “Kim Jiwon,” you murmur, resting your hand on his cheek lightly. He looks straight into your eyes, eyes lidded and blurry with unshed tears. “Why are you so surprised? Both your fans and I are very proud of what you’ve done so far, okay? You’re amazing. Everyone can see the hard work you’ve put into your music.” He smiles thankfully at you, blinking away the remaining teardrops and revealing his bunny teeth.

“C’mere,” he rasps, slightly slurring his words in his drowsiness. You scoot closer willingly, your eyes sliding shut as he wraps his arms around your waist. There in Bobby’s arms, the pair of you succumb to your dreams.  
  


_Wait, because I’ll go to you right now_ _  
_ _Wherever you are, I’ll go_

 

Your phone alarm beeps obnoxiously, piercing through your slumber. You raise a heavy arm lethargically, attempting to reach over Bobby’s sleeping body to reach the snooze button—

when you feel nothing but empty air beside you. Forcing your eyes open, you take in the Bobby-shaped imprint left on the mattress, and said boyfriend is nowhere to be seen.

_It’s like, 7AM,_ you groan internally. _Where could this kid have gone now…?_

“Bobby-ya,” you call, voice nearing the edge of a whine. “Where are you?” you sing to the empty room, not expecting an answer.

To your surprise, Bobby pokes his head through the door, shaking his hair out of his eyes. You roll out of bed and wrap your arms around his waist. “Morning,” he smiles into your hair.

“Morning,” you reply. “Why were you awake so early?”

“It’s a secret,” the rapper grins playfully.

“And I can’t know?” You sass back, lips drawn into a matching playful smirk.

Bobby taps your nose lightly. “Not until our concert.”

“Fine,”  you agree. “I’ll be there front and center.”  


_Wait for me, hey, time is ticking faster_ _  
_ _Wait, because I’ll go to you right now_

On the day before the concert, you prepare a special dinner for Bobby, who you can tell has been missing his mother and family in the US.  As the scent of beef wafts through the air, you hear footsteps hurrying rapidly towards the kitchen, and you smile to yourself.

“Hello, Jiwon-ah,” you greet him cheerfully.

“How did you know I was coming?” He asks, winding his arms around your waist from behind— their favorite place to be.

“Basic math: burgers plus kimchi equals a hungry Jiwon,” you retort. “Also, you’re like a little bunny bounding in here twitching your nose in search of food; I don’t need to see you to know that.”

Bobby rubs his nose against your cheek, scrunching up his face. “I wuv you,” he coos.

“Yeah, yeah, you just want food.” you say, but your chest feels a little warmer anyway. He just smiles at you cheekily, eyes crinkling and bunny teeth revealed.

You scowl at him. “Here’s your lettuce, bunny,” you place a salad in front of him. “No burgers for rabbits; they’re herbivores.”

His beam quickly changes to a face of horror. “No!” he cries, clinging onto your wrist. “I love you, sweetie. Really.”

Your eyes soften, dropping your pretend glare. “I know,” you tell him, leaning into his side. “Love you too, darling.”  


_I’ll run against time and go to you_

_Wait for me yeah_

_So that my heart can reach her_

 

The crowd screams. The seven iKon members drip with sweat, panting profusely. Flashbulbs go off frenetically all around the stadium. You watch as Bobby bends over, hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

“Thank you, iKonics!” BI shouts, waving at the audience. You, along with the rest of the fans, scream in response. “We have one last song for you,” Hanbin continues, looking over at his fellow rapper. “Bobby-hyung has been working hard on this, we hope you enjoy it!”

_So this is what he was doing,_ you realize. _A song._

As the piece begins with the melodic notes of a piano, you watch as Bobby straightens up, squares his shoulders, and grips his microphone even more tightly. He raises the mic to his lips, letting the words flow.

 

_There are no people who are like you_

_Even though I have nothing, I don't need anything_

_But my world keeps stopping_

_I feel like there's not a single flower around me when you're not with me_

 

Bobby’s voice is raspy with passion, but more importantly, with pure emotions spilling out through his lips and into his rap.

 

_Long time no see_

_My gesture towards you_

_My gaze towards you, what is this?_

_You, who were my focus now vanished into memories_

_I tried so hard to stand in front of you again_

 

_It’s for his fans,_ you realize. _He wrote this after he saw that fan letter._

 

_My heart keeps beating at the thought of seeing you again_

_Calling your name became a habit, I talk about you all day_

_I don't want nobody else_

_I ran through time baby, just wait a little bit more_

 

Involuntarily, tears fall from your eyes when Bobby ends his rap with a finger heart, love and gratitude for his fans visible in his smile. As Chanwoo begins to sing, tears stream down the faces others around you as well. And just a few feet away on stage, Bobby lowers his mic as he searches the crowd, looking for you.

_I’m here for you, Jiwon-ah,_ you think. _Front and center, just like I promised._

Jiwon’s eyes finally meet yours, and they turn into thin crescents as he beams at you, a million thanks shining in his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first iKon fic! Come talk to me on tumblr @very-important-army :)


End file.
